Generally, interconnect technologies used in interfaces for ATE systems are limited by one or more of density, performance, and flexibility. Testing of large devices in parallel requires cost effective, high density, high performance right angle interconnect.
Any interface generally includes the electromechanical assembly between the device or devices under test (i.e., DUT(S)) and the test system electronics (or automated test equipment, i.e., ATE). The interface generally includes device specific and non-device specific portions. The device specific portion exists adjacent to, and connects with, the DUT(s). The non-device specific portion connects with test system electronics, which may include one or more printed circuit boards. Various ways are employed to connect different parts in an interface. Right angle connection can be one of the most challenging interconnects.
For example, FIG. 9 illustrates a prior art connection system 900. FIG. 10 illustrates another prior art connection system 1000. FIG. 11 illustrates components of yet another prior art connection 1100.
In memory ATE, particularly relating to solutions from Advantest, the “interface” may also be known as a HiFix™ brand device specific interface, which may proceed before the words “high performance fixture.” The HiFix brand interface has historically included a set of PCBs forming the connection plane between the HiFix interconnect and the ATE, a collection of transmission line assemblies which connect to the “socket card” of a socket card assembly (also referred to as an SCA). If developed and delivered as a complete assembly, this entire extended HiFiX™ assembly is considered to be device specific and the attachment method between the SCAs and the transmission lines is generally achieved through the direct soldering of pre-terminated coaxial cables to the tester-side of the SCA. This makes the entire HiFix™ assembly expensive and minimally re-usable. But, historically, in a world of memory DUTs conforming to JEDEC (or similar) packaging standards and rarely changing, this does not necessarily present a cost challenge to the Memory ATE end user, who must bear the expense of each device change-over and all device specific test hardware. Alternatively, the SCAs in the Hi-Fix™ brand device specific interface may be attached by a pin-socket or coaxial connection system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,933, issued Jul. 10, 2001, to Toshiaki Awaji, and assigned to Advantest Corporation of Tokyo, Japan, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,168, issued Apr. 21, 1998, to Toshiaki Awaji, et al., and assigned to Advantest Corporation of Tokyo, Japan. However, these types of prior art systems are significantly limited in density (i.e., connections per unit surface area).
As memory devices are now packaged in an increasing diversity of package types and formats over time, which is largely driven by the need for miniaturization in the mobile electronic and handset market, there have been many developments to reduce the expense of DUT specific test hardware. Advantest and TSE, for example, have developed HiFiX™ (or “u-TIS”™ in the case of TSE) interfaces that are generic and feature a non-permanent connection plane like VHDM connectors between the SCA (or collection of SCAs) and the remainder of the interface. Thus, the SCA becomes the only device specific layer requiring regular changeover between DUTs.